


Operation: Makeover (Or Something Like That)

by bonespell



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend Is Also A Good Big Bro, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Twilight Is A Good Big Bro, everyone just wants wild to be happy, genderfluid Wild, i want wild to be happy, it switches pov halfway through i'm sorry, legend and flora become v good friends, pure fluff, sue me, this was primarily written at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonespell/pseuds/bonespell
Summary: Wind has an inkling as to what was going on, but no idea how to go about fixing it.The only thing he’s really figured out is that Wild seemed to be unhappy on girl days. Wind thinks it’s because of how dirty they all were. Though he couldn’t speak for Wild, he noticed that Aryll would always put a little more effort into her outfits as she got a little older so she could “feel pretty.”Maybe that’s what Wild wants… what Wild needs.-aka, the links just want to make their sister feel pretty, but they aren't quite sure how to go about it.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 359





	Operation: Makeover (Or Something Like That)

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the pride week on the linked universe discord! god, this took some hassling to get here, but here it is!! enjoy!!

Wind has an inkling as to what was going on, but no idea how to go about fixing it. 

The only thing he’s really figured out is that Wild seemed to be unhappy on girl days. Wind thinks it’s because of how dirty they all were. Though he couldn’t speak for Wild, he noticed that Aryll would always put a little more effort into her outfits as she got a little older so she could “feel pretty.”

Maybe that’s what Wild wants… what Wild _needs._

Today is a girl day. Wild didn’t have to say anything-- hadn’t needed to say anything since Time had bought the earrings. He’d looked so proud of himself when he suggested them to Wild, and Wild had seemed ecstatic. The pink ones she was wearing now never matched her outfit, but they made her a little happier.

Wind surveys the campsite, trying to find someone to present his idea to that wasn’t too busy. The clouds were moving in, so they were setting up the tarps in case of rain. Wind had hurt his ankle, and was forbidden from helping. He had to admit that was a little debilitating.

Warriors comes to sit next to him. Perfect. Warriors could rally the others into Wind’s mildly absurd plan.

“What’s up? I can see your gears working,” Warriors finally says. Wind nearly jumps at his words.

“Well... It’s Wild.”

“You mean how she’s uncomfortable?”

Wind stills in shock. “You noticed?”

“Everyone has. Nobody has a solution yet, though. We... None of us know how to help.”

Wind tells Warriors all the details of his plan right then and there.

  
  
  
  


The next time Twilight takes Wild to fish with him, the others huddle together in a tight circle.

“This probably looks suspicious as hell,” Legend scoffs, his arms looped around Sky and Hyrule’s backs. Warriors kicks him in the shin from across the group.

“So, Wind,” Four says, over the bickering that ensues. “What was your idea to help Wild?”

The rest of the group shuts up, locking their eyes on Wind.

“Well,” Wind swallows nervously, “I think that maybe if we helped Wild feel pretty on girl days, it’d... help.”

There is a moment of silence before, “Can be done.”

Wind’s head whips around to look at Time, who’s smiling at all of them.

“Come on, guys. How hard can it possibly be to make a girl feel pretty? Next time we’re in my world, we can recruit Malon. She’ll be happy to help. This won’t be so hard.”

  
  
  
  


It was hard.

“Which one would Wild like better?” Legend calls to the group, holding up five different colours of fabric scraps. “I can pick more up next time I’m in town.”

“Blue is what he always wears,” Four responds, digging through his bag for something.

“Maybe a change of pace?” Sky says, keeping watch for Twilight and Wild’s return.

“But what color would be a well-received change of pace?” Legend groans, stuffing them back in his bag.

There’s scrabbling from Sky’s tree, and a whisper-shouted, “They’re back! Act natural!”

Everyone scatters. Wind watches, incredulous, as they all pose. 

This… was not “acting natural.” When Wild enters camp, Twilight behind him, he holds his breath.

Twilight puts his face into his hands looking at them, and Wild looks around, his brows furrowed.

“What’s... going on?” He asks slowly, raising his hands. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Warriors blurts out. Goddess above...

“Oooooooh-kay!” Wild says, clapping his hands together and shaking his head. “Wind, we caught fish. I can make the seafood paella tonight.”

Wind cheers, and the others seemed to snap out of it as they fall into their usual routine.

  
  
  
  


Dawn’s breaking, and Twilight is giving the others a little more time to sleep when he sees Wild get up and vanish into the trees.

He slips from his post, poking Time awake. It was technically time to wake up anyways. Twilight shifts into wolf form and follows Wild silently into the woods.

Twilight’s vision strained towards Wild’s ears, and noticed the pink earrings dangling. Her, then.

He watches as she pulls out her hair tie, and uses it to tie her blanket around her waist like a skirt. She gently spins around in the clearing she’d stopped in, a soft smile on her face as the blanket-skirt flares out. She carries herself daintily while wearing the makeshift skirt. Her whole demeanour had changed.

Twilight pads out of the woods and towards her. When Wild spots him, she gasps and stumbles backward, tripping and falling. That’s most definitely unlike her.

Twilight shifts back to his human form again, offering her a hand up. She looks embarrassed. She’s stopped smiling.

Twilight pulls her to her feet, and sits down next to her on a moss-covered log.

“I know it looked stupid,” She says after a moment, looking down at her feet.

“Cub, it didn’t look stupid. It looked like it made you happy.”

“...”

“You know you don’t have to hide this from us, Wild. If you want to wear a skirt around camp, nobody’s going to say a bad word. We don’t care how you dress, Wild.”

“...It wasn’t even a real skirt. Just a dumb blanket.”

“It sure looks like a skirt to me. See? You’re wearing it on your legs and it’s not pants.”

Wild stares at him, before she looks down again.

“I just... my Zelda always looked so elegant. Back before the calamity, I remember this really nice dress she had with a long blue skirt. It had gold around the bottom, and most of what I remember about it is how much I wanted to try it on. I don’t remember if I ever got to.”

“It sounds lovely. I’m sure you’d have looked stunning in it.”

“...Thanks, Twi.”

“No problem, Cub. Now, the others are probably waking up, and they might be hangry. Want to head back and make breakfast?”

“Okay, I will be making breakfast. You burned soup. How do you burn liquid?”

“Fair point. I’ll be moral support,” Twilight nods, joining Wild as she gets up to walk back to camp, but not before removing the blanket around her waist. If the plan works, he hopes Wild will feel comfortable enough to wear skirts around camp. 

  
  
  
  


When they’re walking, Twilight relays the information he’d learned about Zelda’s skirt to Legend, who slumps in relief now that the choice is made. They make the choice to ask about it next time they’re in Wild’s Hyrule, if they can get to Zelda like he’s been trying. It’s just... a vast land. Very vast. Vast may be an understatement.

Which is why, in that next moment, for the first time ever, Twilight thinks the goddess is looking out for him. They switch, scrambling to grab their things. Next thing they know, they’re in front of a castle under heavy construction.

Wild gasps. “This is- my Hyrule! My-”

“Link!”

A blonde girl, about Wild’s height, in a blue top and dark pants, comes sprinting down the path. Wild begins sprinting up to meet her.

They catch each other, spinning on impact and falling. They haven’t let go of each other yet. They just keep hugging in the path.

“Well?” Twilight says when they catch up to the pair. “Intend to introduce us?”

“This is Zelda,” Wild breathes, grinning. Her smile is brighter than Twilight thinks he’s ever seen it. Sure, they’ve been to her Hyrule, but they’d never quite made it to the castle. (Not for lack of trying.)

“Link, might I ask...?”

“She,” Wild answers without missing a beat. Zelda nods, pulling her hero counterpart back into her arms. Twilight will ask the Princess for help, but he and the group unanimously decide to let the two of them have their moment.

-

Zelda insists on letting them all use her bathroom to wash up, as they don’t exactly smell pleasant. She’s different from his Zelda, Twilight thinks. She’s fiery, and young, and passionate and vocal. She’s the opposite of Wild, who’s quiet most of the time. They fit well together.

When Wild goes to bathe during the idle group conversation, Twilight finds it time to bring up the plan.

“So my dress from before the Calamity?” Zelda asks slowly. “Well, yes. I’m quite certain I could help. I’m glad Link has people like you, to be honest. I worry about her.”

“I understand that,” Twilight chuckles. “She... always has the best intentions, but her methods can be...”

“Questionable,” Zelda finishes. He nods.

“Usually, I lend her my things when she visits, but she deserves something of her own. I’ll have to find a tailor...” She ponders, and Legend, who’s wearing a towel like a hood, raises a hand.

“I can do the making, Princess. We just need the materials.”

“Lovely! How about we all go out on the town this afternoon? The market here is really quite diverse and fascinating...”

As opposed to Wild’s silence, Twilight has realised that her Zelda talks a _lot_.

  
  
  
  


Wild’s hair is in a lovely braid when they go to the market, and her and Zelda haven’t let go of each other's hands since Wild had gotten out of the bath.

Legend is already bartering with a Hylian man before they can blink, and Wind and Warriors go straight for the sweets shop. Zelda goes up to a gerudo woman selling fabrics and trims.

Zelda picks out a deep blue fabric and a golden trim. “This would look lovely for my curtains, Link, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Wild says. “It’s... Wow. It looks like that dress you had.”

“I hadn’t noticed!” Zelda giggles, and lays down a few coins to purchase it. Twilight watches the scene fondly. He’ll be sad to leave, but on the same hand, he’s glad Wild has her. He’s ecstatic to know that when this is all over and he can’t be there anymore, Wild will have someone there for her.

-

Twilight wakes up fully when a hand is slapped over his mouth. His eyes shoot open. Zelda and Legend are conspiratorially standing there, in their nightclothes. Legend’s hand is over his mouth, and Twilight stares him dead in the eyes before-

“Ew!” Legend whisper-shouts. “Did you just _lick_ my fucking _hand_?”

“Keep your dirty-ass hand off my face,” Twilight hisses back, and he hears Zelda snicker. “What do you two want, anyways?”

“We’ll explain when we’re out of the guest room,” Zelda says, motioning for him to come along. He looks around at the room Zelda had put them all in, before grabbing his crystal and following them.

Zelda leads them along, until they’re in some kind of observatory. The stars are stunning in Wild’s Hyrule.

Legend opens his bag, and dumps a truly tremendous amount of things onto the ground. How...?

“This is what we were thinking,” Zelda says, holding out a sheet of paper. The drawing was rather impressive, even in its simplicity. “Do you think Link would... like it?”

“You know Wild best,” Legend mumbles. Twilight has never seen him so sheepish, and Zelda didn’t seem like the type.

It hits him, right there, just how important this is to them.

  
  


“I think she’d love it,” Twilight says, throwing an arm around Legend. “You’ve done good.”

For good measure, he throws his other arm around Zelda. Her and Legend both look quite pleased with themselves.

-

Twilight and Warriors are put on distraction duty with Wild again the next day. Zelda has everyone else working hard. She’s insisting it has to be done before they switch worlds again. Nobody’s arguing.

They let Wild drag them around her Hyrule, introducing them to all the people. Warriors bought one too many arrows off of a strange merchant called Beedle. Wild ended up having to physically shove herself in between the two of them to stop him from using every one of his rupees. She also takes them into the woods to help her gather plants.

“What are these, Wild? Never seen anything like them,” Warriors says, holding up a flower. Twilight watches Wild’s eyes soften.

“Silent Princess,” She says. “Zelda loves them. They were endangered before, but they seem to be doing okay now. We still can’t grow them domestically, but Zelda’s been working on it for a century.”

Warriors tucks the flower behind Wild’s ear, and ruffles her hair when she grins. “Glad I didn’t just threaten the livelihood of an endangered species. It’s a pretty flower.”

“I think if you messed this place up, man, Zelda may have to flip you off the top of the castle,” Twilight jokes. Warriors makes an affronted joke noise.

“She would,” Wild murmurs to herself, still smiling. Twilight freezes. Time to not mess up anything.

  
  
  


As they’re walking back in, Twilight ‘accidentally’ elbows Warriors, and Warriors ‘unintentionally’ hip-checks a table and knocks a candlestick to the ground. Twilight, with his wolf-ish senses, can hear scuffling from above them, and frantic whispered demands. When they fix it, and get upstairs, the others have once again failed at acting natural. He sees Wild narrow her eyes.

He turns, and sees Warriors flip Legend off with his other hand holding his head. Legend subtly flips off Warriors back.

Twilight’s going to push them off Zelda’s balcony.

  
  
  
  


As the end of the week approaches, Legend and Zelda pull Twilight out of bed once more. Well, the Zelda part is implied. It’s just Legend, holding a sewing needle with a strand of thread hanging off of it.

Twilight follows him up to the observatory. Zelda is playing with the hem of the skirt. “Legend, do you think- oh, hello, Twilight!”

The skirt is stunning. It’s a deep blue, with a golden bottom trim and golden design above it. The waistband is elastic, and the skirt hangs, if Zelda’s height is anything to base off (and considering her and Wild are the same height, it probably is), just under the knee, making it very convenient for travelling.

“You guys have outdone yourself,” He grins. “I- Wild’s going to be ecstatic.”

Legend pulls Zelda into a quick side-hug before letting go and grinning. “Couldn’t have done it without her.”

“Are you kidding?” Zelda exclaims, holding up the seam line. “This is one of the most flawless stitching jobs I’ve seen since the Calamity was sealed!”

Twilight grins. “You two seem friendly.”

Legend stares him dead in the eyes. “She is the coolest Zelda I have ever met, and that includes my own. If you tell her I said that, I will end you.”

Zelda snorts. “Please don’t kill your friends, Legend. I cannot say you’re exactly the befriendable type.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

Twilight sighs. Is this what Time feels like, watching all of them make fools of themselves on a daily basis?

-

“Wind, I’m not sure what’s going on, but I’m beginning to get scared,” Wild says. It’s the first girl day in a few days, and it’s wondrously convenient. Twilight has his hands over Wild’s eyes, and Wind is pulling her along. Warriors and Four open the observatory doors, and Twilight takes his hands off of Wild’s eyes.

She gasps. “Guys...”

“It’s for you, numbskull. Like it?” Legend says from where he stands next to it, his lips curled into a wry smile.

“Do you, Link?” Zelda says, sounding a little more nervous from her place on the other side.

“I.. It’s beautiful,” Wild says. She’s wiping at her eyes. “You guys...”

“Gonna try it on?” Time asks, amused. He motions to where they’d set up the curtain changing area. Wild grabs the skirt from Zelda’s hands and sprints behind the curtain. There’s another gasp from back there.

Wild steps out, tears sliding down her cheeks. She’s got a white blouse of Zelda’s, loose-fitting and airy. It tucks into the skirt, which swirls around her legs. Earlier that morning, Zelda’s maids had braided her hair into a crown around her head. She looks, in Twilight’s opinion, beautiful. The smile on her face pulls the whole look together.

Wild marches over to where Zelda and Legend are standing and pulls them both into a tight hug.

“Oh, Link.. Don’t cry,” Zelda says. “Really, it was nothing.”

“No,” Wild says as Twilight and the others join the hug. “This is everything.”

  
  
  
  


Later, when Twilight’s watching Wild and Zelda spin around in the castle gardens, laughing, he hears Time come up behind him.

“You and Legend. You did really good. I don’t think Wild will ever forget this, solely based on her reactions,” He chuckles.

“That’s what I’m hoping,” Twilight chuckles. The Old Man puts a hand on his shoulder. Twilight’s content to watch for a little longer.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wanna thank MajesticGazell for beta-ing this. it was a bit of a mess when i passed it over to them.
> 
> if you wanna contact me, i'm livingadreamthaticanthold on tumblr. if you're on the discord, i'm just kayla. my nickname changes quite a bit, but my user is kayla, so just tag me if you wanna talk. i frequent Lounge 1.


End file.
